Warrior Cats: The Twoleg Prisoner
by mpkio2
Summary: John Mew never wanted a new kitten nor had any interest in cats for that matter. But when John stumbles across the Clan Cats in the forest, ThunderClan takes him captive as the "TwolegPriosner". With a dark vision from StarClan, John's fate rests in the paws of his kitten, Shadow. Can John survive amongst the Clans where no-one trusts him and every cat wants to see him dead? RatedT
1. Prologue - The Vision Of A Future ToCome

**A/N:**

**Hello one and all. I recently started reading a children's fictional book series about wild cats in the wild. You may be familiar with it… ;) Yes, I've officially become a "Warrior Cats" fan!**

**While reading the first series ("Generation One" as many fans call them,), an idea for a fanfic started to form in my brain, which included an OC Twoleg teenage boy (Based on my own personality and self,), living amongst the Clans.**

**What you are about to read is the result of what my brain comes up with when its running on a small amount of energy, much enthusiasm and a lot of imagination…and a love for cats!**

**NOTE: This fanfic takes place sometime after "Warriors: The New Prophecy: Sunset". **

**Read and enjoy! :)**

**Sorry in advance for bad grammar and spelling.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Otherwise stated, the characters in this fanfiction belong to the author of "The Warrior Cats" book series Erin Hunter. The Character of John Grey, and any other OCs of my creation, belongs to me, mpkio2.**

* * *

**Warrior Cats:  
The Twoleg Prisoner**

**Prologue  
The Vision Of A Future To Come**

A golden furred she-cat sat on top of hill that slopped down to a large lake, her eyes concentrated on the surface that reflected the stars of Silverpelt and the warriors of StarClan that danced in the night sky. A cold breeze brushed against her fur as she closed her eyes and felt herself falling into unknown darkness. She didn't yelp nor mew out in fear, for she knew what was occurring to her.

When she felt her paws touch firm grass, she opened her eyes and realized she sat in the exact same spot. It was as though she hadn't moved at all, but Leafpool knew that wasn't the truth. For although she sat upright, her body, in the real world would most defiantly be curled up on the grass. As she collected her thoughts, her nostrils filled with the sweet scent of a cat she had become so familiar with.

"Spottedleaf!" she mewed out in joy as the tortishell cat appeared slowly walking towards her. "You look well," She bowed her head in great respect.

A purr of amusement left Spottedleaf's mouth. "And you look grown up," she purred. The tip of her tail touched Leafpool's shoulder and her muzzle brushed Leafpool's cheek. "I'm proud of what you've become, dear one. You've helped your Clan in desperate times of need and StarClan cannot thank you, or your friends, enough," The StarClan warrior bowed her head.

"It was a pleasure," Leafpool purred out in joy, feeling her fur heat up in embarrassment from being complimented from a cat she held such high respect for. "I love my Clan and I would do anything for them,"

"Which is why I come to you again," The old ThunderClan medicine cat spoke, her voice turning, suddenly, serious. "You and your friends have served your Clan well and have proven to all of the great feats you are capable of and I know you will do everything in your power to help your Clan as a true medicine cat,"

"I…thank you, Spottedleaf," Leafpool murmured in reply, not knowing how to reply to such a words. "But, why have you come to me in my dream?"

Closing her eyes, nodding once and opening them, Spottedleaf rose to her paws. "Follow me," she instructed as her tail swished in the direction of the forest in front of her. Leafpool followed her friend towards the trees, not uttering a word, and despite hearing the rustling in the undergrowth and smelling the scent of mouse, and perfectly knowing she was dreaming, her stomach ached with hunger. She ignored her impulse and followed onwards, feeling her paws lift of the ground and float in the air. She and Leafpool were floating down the old Thunderpath and before she knew, they were both on the ground.

They both stood outside the old abandoned Twoleg place which stood looking as foreboding and alien as ever, the nest overgrowing with forest life and leaves. Leafpool knew that the ThunderClan supply of catmint was dying around her due to the growing of vegetation. Did Spottedleaf want to warn her about that? That the catmint was dying away on ThunderClan territory? But, she already knew that….

"Look at the abandoned Twoleg place, Leafpool," Spottedleaf instructed. "And tell me what you see…"

Leafpool did as she instructed but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The house stood as glooming and empty as ever, the scent of Twoleg, what once would be strong on her nose, diminished. Leafpool was about to ask Spottedleaf something but as she did, the scent of smoke filled her nose.

"Smoke!" Leafpool mewed out in alarm. "I smell smoke, spreading inside the Twoleg place! How-?"

An ear-splitting loud "Smash1" noise rippled in Leafpool's ears, the sound so loud and fierce that she had to crouch down and tighten her grip to the grass below her, claws digging into the ground. It was as though a warrior from LionClan had roared in her face.

Confused and frightened, Leafpool looked back at the Twoleg place and as she did, she felt her eyes widen with what she assumed to be shock and alarm. Flames roared all over the Twoleg place, hissing and sparkling like snakes, like claws spreading out and engulfing it all. What she saw reminded her of the great fire which spread across the old ThunderClan camp back in the old forest, though of course, she wasn't alive to see the event. Rising to her paws, Leafpool felt a sharp edge hit her pad. She looked down and saw a sharp, clear object sticking into her paw.

"What's-?"

"Here," Spottedleaf meowed, grabbing the object gently in her teeth and tugging it out, giving a lick to Leafpool's injured paw. The blood which began to trickle out suddenly stopped and in a flash, her injury had disappeared completely.

"Thank you," Leafpool said. "But why is the-?"

And then she heard it. Amongst the sizzling of the flames that roared in front of her, that spread the entire Twoleg nest, Leafpool heard the loud wailing and mewling of a kit.

"There's a kit in there!" Leafpool said in alarm and despair. "I must warn the warriors-"

But before she could take any action, a strong scent of Twoleg reached her nose…and it came from inside the nest! Surely Twolegs weren't living in their now?! I mean, she knew they were a mouse-brained creature, but not this mouse-brained! Had they caused this fire that roared over their nest?

From the front tunnel of the nest, Leafpool could see movement, a shape, a figure emerging from the flames, slowly walking towards her. It was a Twoleg! An almost adult Twoleg! It stood there on its hind paws in its dark pelt, its black eyes staring at her. The flames sparkled yet again, Spottedleaf saw more figures, smaller than the Twoleg, cat-sized, started to emerge from the flames. One after the other, cats emerged out of the flames that engulfed the old Twoleg place. Leafpool was sure that all four clans had emerged and were all know facing each other, all formed into a wide circle, with the Twoleg in centre. She heard the yowl of a cat screech out to attack and before she knew it, all four clans were attacking each other, claws unsheathed, blood spilling the ground, the flames rising higher into the night sky of Silverpelt, smoke turning everything to darkness.

It was horrible. The sign, this vision was horrible and Leafpool hoper to StarClan that it would never come to fruition. As she prayed to StarClan, she realized that the cats around her were all dying, the Twoleg doing nothing put stare at her with its piercing black eyes. She spotted her father, Firestar, clan leader of ThunderClan attacking OneStar, leader of WindClan, Brambleclaw attacking Russetfur, blood spilling all over.

"Stop this," she muttered under her breathe, knowing full well that the vision in front of her was not real, but still… "Stop this!" She yowled, but the vision did not stop; the attacks continued to attack in a fierce frenzy of rage and anger. She spotted her sister Squirrelflight who attacked the black warrior, and a cat she loved with all her heart, Crowfeather. "No!" But neither Squirrelflight nor Crowfeather had heard her desperate cries of pain and anguish. In one quick bite of her neck, Crowfeather had killed her sister, and in one swipe of his claws to his belly, Brambleclaw had killed Crowfeather. "No!"

Leafpool ran out into the scramble of cats, but before she reached her destination, she felt her body being pulled back to where Spottedleaf sat with an expression of pure despair and sadness, sharing Leafpool's pain all too well.

"Why is this happening, Spottedleaf?" Leafpool asked, her voice breaking with emotion. "Why are they killing each other?"

Spottedleaf sat with anguish and pain, flames reflected in her sparkling eyes. "That I cannot tell you," She turned her head and looked solemnly at Leafpool. "All I can tell you is to look," She gestured to the Twoleg place with her head.

Leafpool looked in the direction her friend gestured to and was taken aback when she saw that the clans had completely disappeared. Even the scent of cat was gone, as if no attack had ever occurred. The old abandoned Twoleg place was still flames, however and the Twoleg still stood staring at her.

Suddenly, it opened its mouth and a sound she had not ben expecting, was made. It mewled and wailed like the kitten she had heard only a minute ago. But the only mewling she could hear now was the Twoleg who looked up and wailed loudly…like a kit-

_No!_ She thought in shock. _That can't be! No ,it made no sense!_

The sound of the kitten she had heard…it hadn't come from a cat at all!

She looked to Spottedleaf for confirmation. The StarClan warrior looked at her with a settled and calm face, nodding once as to answer her tumbling thoughts of confusion.

She looked back at the Twoleg, but was she found wasn't a Twoleg, but a white-golden she-cat sat in its place, a haunted and distraught expression covered her features. She slowly walked towards Leafpool and stared at her with such hope and desperation Leafpool had ever seen in a cat's eyes.

"Please," she mewed. "Help him," The she-cat looked down to the ground where Leafpool found a brown-furred tom kit sitting by her paws. She looked into the kits eyes and was startled to see two pools of black stare at her….just as the Twoleg had done….

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's the Prologue.**

**Well, I didn't expect the "vision" to be so emotional for Leafpool, or as dark as I was intending it to be, but this will be a "Dark" fic so, I guess I have to show some hints at how dark it might be lol.**

**So this prologue has a heck of a lota hints for what will be happening in the main story, so if you can spot them, good for you.**

**Anyway, I didn't know how I would be at writing a Warriors fanfic, what with all the names and geography of the world, but I think I did a good job.**

**Next Chapter, I will introduce to you a new character. :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. All reviews are entirely appreciated and will keep me motivated to continue writing. Don't forget to fav/alert as well, if you want to, that is. :)**

**NOTE: This fanfic takes place sometime after "Warriors: The New Prophecy: Sunset". So please don't leave any SPOILERS in reviews. Thank You.**

**Anywho, I'll see you in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Prophesised Twoleg

**A/N:**

**Hello once again!**

**Would just like to say thank you to those who have faved/alerted/reviewed my story so far. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy what I write.**

**In this chapter I finally introduce the main Twoleg character of John Mew; I hope you find him interesting enough. He may ruffle your fur the wrong way, but its intentional. :)**

**Anywho, read and enjoy! :)**

**Sorry in advance for bad grammar and spelling.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Otherwise stated, the characters in this fanfiction belong to the author of "The Warrior Cats" book series Erin Hunter. The Character of John Mew, and any other OCs of my creation, belongs to me, mpkio2.**

* * *

**Warrior Cats:  
The Twoleg Prisoner**

**Chapter 1  
The Prophesised Twoleg**

John looked out of his bedroom window, leaned back casually in his desk chair, his hands behind his head for comfort, and stared at the forest of trees that grew beyond the rickidy garden fence. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was kick back and do nothing at all. School had been horrible, as it always had been for John; nothing but homework was piled onto him from every teacher in every subject. I mean, why? What had he done to deserve this?! He had so much stuff to do such as….relaxing…and sleeping….and a ton load of work didn't help him in accomplishing set tasks.

_I wish the world would just leave me alone_, John thought as he closed his eyes. A brief breeze blew through the open window, cold air hitting his face.

John felt himself falling into a deep slumber, darkness shadowing him completely. But just as he reached a state of unconsciousness, the sound of rustling papers slowly brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw a small black furred kitten on top of his desk tussling with his homework in front of him, the papers sprawled out in a total mess, the kitten attacking each paper with one paw.

"Shadow!" John yelped in surprise and anger. "What the hell, dude?!"

The kitten flinched at the sound of the teenager's voice, pulled back a few paces and looked up at John with fearful eyes, not sure of what he had done wrong.

"I had everything organized as I wanted it and then you come in and mess up everything!" John proceeded to whine and scold the kitten as he tried to tidy up his homework on the desk, the kitten frozen in place looking at the human as if he was a monster. "How did you get in my room anyway?" he asked as he picked up the kit, who mewed in response.

Carrying Shadow with one hand, John opened his bedroom door, placed the kitten onto the flooring of the hallway, glared down at the kit and muttered in a dark voice: "Leave me alone, furball," John closed the door with a forceful "Slam!", closing contact with him and the kit completely.

_I don't want nothing to do with it_, John thought darkly as he walked over to his bed and laid on top, sprawling himself out and staring up at the blank ceiling. _I didn't even want it to begin with….why doesn't my mom discuss these things with me before she goes off and makes a decision that affects us both?_

"Whatever," he muttered under his breathe, as he turned over to one side and stared at the wall.

Knock! Knock!

"John," The gentle voice of John's mother could be heard on the other side of the closed door. "John, dear. Shadow's sitting outside your door…I think he wants to see you…"

"Yeah," John grumbled, not sure whether his mother could hear his voice; either way, John didn't care. "Well I don't want to see it…"

There was a momentary silence when neither mother or son said anything, but once John heard the soft mewling that came from the kit, his mother spoke in a clear, loud voice:

"John, Shadow wants to spend some time with you. Why don't you play with him, hmm? Maybe feed him? What do you say?"

Silence greeted his mother and John glared up at the wall in response.

"Honey," her voice was quiet and gentle, and despite the door between them both, John could hear every word. "I…I think Shadow can sense how lonely you've been since…" Her voice trailed off and John was thankful she hadn't reminded him of the pain that clutched at his heart.

"I'm fine," he muttered in reply. "I don't feel like playing with the kitten, OK? I just need to be alone…"

Another silent moment crossed between the two of them. "Honey, you've been cooped up in your room for three months now. Every day I hope you come home with a smile on your face, telling me what a great day you've had, maybe bringing home a friend or two, going out and having fun with them, but instead all I'm welcomed to is a frown. Come on, hun, I know it hasn't been easy for you, but you can at least cheer up a bit, can't you? For me?"

'Cheer up'? Cheer up! Who is she to tell me to cheer up?! Who the fuck does she think she is? She doesn't know how much I….what me and her went through….she wouldn't know cause she was never there!

John stumbled to his feet, walked over to his door and opened it. His mother looked at him with piercing blue eyes of worry and concern. John was about to retort a reply, but the feeling of soft fur brushing against his legs drew his attention down to his feet where he found Shadow brushing himself against his body.

"You will never replace her," John muttered down to the kitten, knowing full well that the kit couldn't understand what was saying, of how much pain he felt, but nonetheless, felt as though he needed to say it. "I never wanted you in the first place…"

"Of course you didn't," John heard his mother murmur, his head rising to meet her face with a glare he shared for the kitten and her. "And I know she can never be replaced, John. I feel the same way…" Her eyes glanced down to the floor, John seeing the sadness swirl in her blue eyes, beginning to believe that his mother did understand. "But…" she continued speaking, her voice firmer, her eyes glazing with strength as she looked up to her son. "…we must carry on. No-one's telling you to forget about her, but we must live our lives. Do you think she'll be happy knowing that you lived the rest of your life in misery?"

John's eyes darted to the floor, not giving his mother an answer. Perhaps his silence WAS an answer…

"I thought Shadow could help you…that's why I took him in…"

"But you were wrong…" John muttered in grief stricken voice. "Did you think my feelings would just wash away if you brought me a new cat? I'm sorry, but you just don't understand…"

"I do, John, I really do…"

"No you don't," John's voice came out bitter and as he stared up to his mother, she flinched. "You weren't there the first two months after her death. You weren't there at all…"

A tense pause filled the air. "You know I had things to sort out…that I wasn't in a good place…" His mother looked at him with eyes filled with painful memories. "I would have been there for you, but after your father left-"

"Shut up," John's voice came out harsher and sharper than what he intended, but that being said, he felt as though his anger was still valid. "Don't pass the blame on to him. He has nothing to do with this…"

"He left me, John," She spoke with a mixture of sadness and bittiness. "Left us…with a ton load of unpaid bills and debt. I had to pick up the pieces of this family, not him, me.."

"But you couldn't handle it, could you?"

"I'm clean now, you know I am, hun."

"I'm not too sure about that…"

A mewling sound pulled his attention down to his feet where the kitten stared up at him with glistening eyes; This only intensified John's building anger.

"But I'm sure I don't want another pet," The kits eyes widened, its ears flattened and pulled backed up slowly towards John's mother. "You never should have brought it in. I don't want it….and I don't need you…anymore,"

With that last resentful statement said to his mother, John slammed the door on her and retreated back to his bed where he plopped himself down, rolled onto one side and closed his eyes. He could just about hear his mother's retreating footsteps as she climbed down the stairs. And as John felt himself fall into a deep sleep, a sweet comforting smell entered his nostrils.

_Flower, I'm sorry girl. I'm so sorry…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's the end of Chapter 1! Yay! :)**

**OK, just wanna clear something up with regards to story structure and such: **

**The story will focus on John, but will switch back to the ThunderClan cats and what's happening with them. The Perspective of the story will change too.**

**Also, I intended for my story to have a "Dark" edge to it which the main series seems to contain. For example, the Clan cats will act just as hostile, unfriendly and cautious to John (The Twoleg) as they would to rival clan cats steeping on their territory. But that doesn't mean my story won't contain any fluffiness. :)**

**I know these chapters aren't that interesting yet, but I hope you can stay with it – I promise it gets more interesting next chapter! It's slow building at first, but these chapters are used to introduce character, place and relationships. The plot will really get moving, so please hold on. Thank you. :)**

**Next Chapter, we move to the perspective of Shadow, where he might just come across a few familiar faces.(*Hint!*)**

**Please leave a review of what you think of my OC character, John Mew. Do you like him so far? Please also leave any constructive criticism, which I will take to help improve my story. More reviews will keep me happy and motivated to write more.**

**See you in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Shadow Will Come

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for all of the favs/alerts/ reviews I've received so far. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters; I've been very busy with life in general. But here's the second chapter for you all to read and enjoy. **

**Some spoilers for "The Power Of Three" arc. You've been warned.**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Otherwise stated, the characters in this fanfiction belong to the author of "The Warrior Cats" book series Erin Hunter. The Character of John Mew, and any other OCs of my creation, belongs to me, mpkio2.**

* * *

**Warrior Cats:  
The Twoleg Prisoner**

**Chapter 2  
Shadow Will Come**

A black kitten of no more than five moons old sat perched on the outermost fence that boarded its territory in Twolegplace and the forest on the opposite side, the trees, which seemed to grow on and on in the distance, stood tall and majestic, the light of the moon shining down on the leaves and covered the forest in silver glow. It was moonhigh and everything, for the most part, was peaceful, well…as peaceful as it was gonna be in Twolegplace. The housefolk still made a racket in their dens and dogs still barked here and there, but Shadow took no notice. He had grown up most of his life here, and in the time that he had been alive, he had known the dangers of the territory and knew how to avoid any predictable danger.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder, back at his housefolk den, and up at a window which he knew belonged to his housefolk, John. The teenager's window, which had been open, was now shut closed. As he turned his head, the kit let out a sigh, his shoulder's staggering beneath his black belt.

_I only want to help him, _Shadow thought miserably, feeling his ears flatten back. _But he won't let me in…_

Suddenly, a familiar scent drifted into Shadow's nostrils. _A tom?_ _Yeah… _Shadow took another sniff and when he was certain of who it was, he let out yet another sigh. _Not again…but if he really wants a fight…_

Scratch!

Shadow felt claws rip down his side and let out a shriek of pain. But Shadow had allowed his opponent the first attack, for he had already pulled out his left paw and pushed it under his intruder's forepaws. He heard the shriek of surprise from his attacker, and without giving the other tom another second to recompose himself, Shadow pounced on him, causing both he and the other male to fall ungraciously right into a thorn bush at the end of the garden. He gave the other cat a strike for good measure and jumped away, out of the bush and into the clear night air of the garden's open grass land.

"You may have won this battle," A voice muffled from in the bush. After a second, a young cat, slightly younger than Shadow, steeped out of the thorn bush and sat in front of him, his grey-white fur gleaming in the moonlight. "But I've still won more than you…"

"By one!" Shadow retorted, his forepaws kneading the grass beneath his claws, readying his hind legs to lunge himself back at the other tom. "Let's fight again and we'll see who's the winner once and for all!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun…" The other kit agreed enthusiastically, he too in the same crouch as Shadow, readying his hunches. "But…" A frown plastered his features and as quickly as he was crouching, he was sitting back up. "I have orders. You know, Jugo,"

Shadow, resisting the urge to start another playfight with his friend, sat up and looked at him, sighing slightly as he did so. "She still wants me to join, doesn't she?"

The kit nodded its head. "She thinks you'll be a great with us. You'll have a home!"

"I already have a home, Fritz," Shadow replied, his tail swishing back in the direction of his den.

"But I don't understand!" Fritz wailed as he stood on all fours, leaning towards the black-pelted kit. "You tell me every night how they always ignore you! You tell me that he doesn't want you! Remember? You told me!"

"I know!" Shadow shrieked, he too standing on all four paws, his tail swishing from side to side. "I know he ignores me, don't you think I already know that?"

The sound of wind blowing leaves on the nearby trees, filled the silence that seemed to monetarily form between the two friends.

"But he needs me," Shadow mewed as softly as the blowing wind, not sure whether Fritz had heard him or not. "I can't leave him alone…"

"Yes you can!" Fritz retorted hotly. "He treats you like your nothing. I know; I've seen how he locks you out at night. I see how much his hurting you and…" The wind continues to blow, rustling the leaves that scattered on the grass here and there. "….you should be happy,"

Shadow, who had his eyes closed, opened them and looked at his friend with affection and could see the concern and sadness in Frtiz's blue eyes. _He wants me to be happy…_ Shadow, not being able to stand looking at his worried and concerned friend any longer, closed his eyes once more, a whimper shivering through his body as he did.

"I'm sorry, Fritz," he whispered in a low mumble. "I can't join you,"

"The same answer as every night, huh?" Fritz chuckles slightly as if he found the whole ordeal to be humorous. "I should be used to this by now,"

Shadow opened his eyes once more, but was disappointed to see that Fritz was no longer there. He heard the scramble of paws against wood and looked up at the fence to see Fritz standing on top, readying to leave. "I'll tell Jugo your answer. See ya tomorrow night!"

And before Shadow could utter anything else, anything more, on unbalanced paws, Fritz scattered away along the garden fence which joined onto the other dens surrounding Twolegplace. Hearing the ruckus of a dog in the nearby garden, smelling his friend's fading scent, Fritz had left, leaving Shadow alone in his garden, looking at the spot in which his friend stood on moments ago.

_I'm sorry,_

He turned and glanced back at his housefolk's den, looking up at the window which belonged to John. The teenager's window was open and Shadow was sure he saw the boy standing there only a second ago.

_John needs me…_

* * *

A kit's eyes of golden brown, eyes which looked like the twoleg's, stared at Leafpool in the darkness, as a high pitched yowling sound filled her ears with pain.

_Shadow will come, and with it, a twoleg which will speak the tongue, will change the Clans, forever…, _the familiar voice of Spottedleaf whispered in her ear, her voice full of warning and gentleness, fading away as the yowling kit shrieked louder…

_No, wait! What does it mean? I don't understand, Spottedleaf! Don't leave me!_

But Spottedleaf didn't respond to the she-cat's cries of help, Leafpool not sure whether she couldn't hear or if she choose to ignore her. But she couldn't?! Not when the Clans were in danger! Spottedleaf couldn't abandon them, not when they needed her more than ever before!

_StarClan, save us!_

"Leafpool! Wake up!" A pad podded her in the side and Leafpool slowly regain consciousness. She opened her eyes to two green small eyes looking down at her with concern. "Are you OK, Leafpool? You were muttering and whimpering…"

Leafpool felt a pang at her heart as her daughter, Hollykit, spoke to her in a gentle voice. She and her littermates, Lionkit and Jaykit, had no idea of their heritage, that she, Leafpool, a medicine cat, was their mother, and Crowfeather, warrior of WindClan, was their father.

_I hate lying to them,_ Leafpool thought as she sat up in a sitting position and stared down at her daughter. _But it's for the best…I can't be their mother. No matter how much I want to tell them…_

"Leafpool?"

Leafpool shook her head lightly, hoping to rid of the whirling thoughts and emotions which cluttered her head. _Keep it together, Leafpool. _

"I'm fine, Hollykit," she replied in a brisk voice, ending with a wide yawn. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday," Hollykit said in a happy voice, but Leafpool could tell that her daughter was lying; her nose was still running and her eyes looked puffy and sore. Leafpool pressed her paw gently on Hollykit's fur and straight away felt the fever under her pelt. "Really, I'm all better,"

_Why did Hollykit have to have a mild case of whitecaugh?_

"Nice try," Leafpool said with a _mrrow _of amusement. "But you can't fool me, Hollykit. I am a medicine cat, after all,"

"But it's boring being copped up in the medicine cat den!" Hollykit protested before engaging herself in a coughing fit, her tail dropping. "I want something to do,"

Leafpool sighed. "The quicker you get back to your nest, the faster you'll heal," Leafpool nudged Hollykit back in the direction of the spare nest. "I'll make you another poultice, and this time _eat_ it,"

"But it's so yucky!" Hollykit wailed.

After making Hollykit a poultice and ensuring that she actually swallowed it, Leafpool walked through the bracken barrier of her den and out into the clearing. The sun greeted her fur warmly as she sat outside her den and stared around the ThunderClan camp. Brambleclaw was sorting out both hunting and border patrols by Highledge, many cats clustered around him, listening in with pricked ears. Whitewing and Cloudtail sat near the fresh-kill pile both sharing a sparrow, as Thornclaw and Brackenfur sat close by sharing tongues. Over by the nursery, her sister Squirrelflight, sat outside, with Jaykit and Lionkit bouncing around her, playing.

As Leafpool stared across at her kits, her heart lurched again, and the guilt and pain of deceit and pain she felt coursed through her. She recompossured herself, quickly reminding herself that it was all for the best.

Her clanmates looked peaceful, the camp was in a comfortable mood, and Clan tensions were low. However, Leafpool knew that the peace that settled over her Clan was nothing but a complete lie, that everything she loved and cared for would soon be in danger, was in danger! She could still see the vision now, the one Spottedleaf had shown her the night before, warning her that danger was coming for all the clans…the twoleg nest was on fire…a kit was wailing…the clans in a massive battle….Crowfeather dying…Squirrelflight dying…a high pitched yowling….blood covering the grass…

"Are you alright?" A gentle murmur whispering in her ear pulled Leafpool out of her dark vision and back to reality. She turned her head and saw the gentle eyes of her sister. "You looked as though you were far away…"

"I'm fine," Leafpool sighed. "I was just thinking of…" Her eyes darted behind Squirrelflight and at the two approaching kits which were Leafpool's sons. Squirrelflight looked behind her and then glanced back at her sister, recognition and understanding flourishing her features.

"I know," she muttered. "And I'm sorry, Leafpool," The tip of tail touched Leafpool's shoulder as she turned and steered Jaykit and Lionkit back to the nursery.

Leafpool's gaze settled back on her clanmates and worry and fear clenched her heart.

_I should warn them, at least let Firestar know of the danger that waits in the mist. I can't let the Clan's be ripped apart by…_

_What though? What was it exactly that would have the clan's killing each other over? A kit? The twoleg?_

The image of two golden brown eyes stared at her through the darkness once more, Leafpool not sure whether they belonged to the kit or the twoleg.

And then she understood; the golden eyes belonged to both of them.

* * *

The sun blazed down on John as he walked slowly down the deserted street. Other than the occasional sound of a dog barking and the racket that Howard Smith and his loud and obnoxious friends were making in his house, the noise of loud chatter and music blaring out of his windows, the street was quiet. And although the noise annoyed John to no end, he couldn't be bothered to go over and make a noise complaint…couldn't be bothered to do anything actually.

_Not since…_

But before that horrible memory could flash in John's memory, what felt like the hundredth time, the despair and pain that had consumed him taking hold of him once more, reminding him why he felt the grip around his heart, why he almost felt his eyes clenching up with tears, falling and falling into the darkness, John halted, stopping himself from hitting something…furry?...on the ground in front of him.

He was pulled out of his despairingly miserable thoughts and realized he had turned a corner (One which led down to his house,) and could hear the shrieking sounds of a cat. He looked down and saw a grey-white furred young kitten, looking up with him with furry in its blue eyes, its back arched, its lips peeled back in a snarl, its mouth spitting constantly at John.

_It's only startled cause it almost ran into me. It should watch where it's going if it doesn't want to get trampled over!_

But even as John thought that and looked down into the strikingly hateful eyes of the feline, he knew that there was more to the kit's anger than just normal shock. It was almost as if the kitten didn't like him, personally. As if John had done something to warrant its hate-filled actions. _ But I haven't done anything to it! _John returned the kit a hateful glare of his own, hoping the kit could see that the emotion he shown was mutual, his nostrils flaring as he did so, sending as much hate as he could in both actions.

John assumed the kitten must have picked up on his actions, for it narrowed its eyes, fell down into a crouch, pulling its hind legs in as tightly as it could, its tail swishing back and forth. Suddenly, it leaped forward and scratched John along his calf, with claws unsheathed. John let out a shriek of pain and pushed the kit away from him.

"What the hell?" he muttered through gritted teeth, falling to the ground and rubbing his wound with his hand. "Stupid little furball!"

The kitten gave one last anger filled shriek, hissed, turned, and darted away. And as it turned a corner, John was sure he heard a high voice squeal:

"That's what you get twoleg!"

But John assumed it was all in his head, or the blazing hot sun was getting the better if him, playing tricks on his mind. Pulling up the bottom part of jeans to reveal where the kit had wounded him, John saw a small grazed cut. The pain had subsided and kit hadn't drawn any blood. But John had to admit that the creature had done a good job in wounding him.

_Why?. _John thought as he pulled his jean leg back down and continued to slowly walk down the street. _Why did it look at me with such hate, more hate than a usual cat, anyway? Why did it look at me as if…it knew me?_

But John reminded himself that he knew the kitten; he had seen him when the feline had wondered the streets with a few of the other strays in the neighbourhood. They always roamed the streets looking for trouble; getting into trouble with dogs, stealing food left right and centre. Why did they think they owned the place? Why couldn't they stay out of trouble, causing people such much hassle and annoyance at their little antics? The kitten who attacked him only moments ago was the same kit John saw his kitten Shadow playfight with last night. They were making such a racket last night, John couldn't ignore them any longer, even with his window closed. He was gonna shout at them but as John stared at the two, the annoyance that had streamed through his body was replaced suddenly by a flood of sadness and grief, his eyes resting on the two.

_Where the hell did that come from?, _John had thought, surprised. The grey-white kit had left quite suddenly and his kit Shadow was left alone. The kitten's ear pricked and, quite quickly, his head turned and started up at John, his golden brown eyes connecting with his own. John pushed away from the window, not knowing what had happnened and why. It had to be all in his head. Yeah, that's right; his just so choked up with grief for Flower that his brain had started coming up with stuff…stuff that wasn't even there.

_Was that more stuff my brain was making up?, _he thought, as he the high squealed voice filled his head "That's what you get twoleg!" _I don't care, _he reasoned with himself, his fists clenching, teeth grinding. _I don't care about anything else…only Flower….only her…_

But as he thought this, the image of two golden eyes filled with sadness flashed in his mind, grief spread throughout his heart.

_Those eyes…_

_Shadow…_

**- TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**And it's done!**

**While reading "The Power Of Three" arc, I was introduced to the Twolegplace cats and found out there was a she-cat called Flower who died and…it fitted all to well! In the first chapter I used the name "Flower" because it's the name of cat in my neighbourhood. But what are the chances that it would all fit so nicely. Fritz makes an appearance and Jugo, leader of the Twolegplace cats is mentioned.**

**OK, So this chapter turned out a lot different than I intended it, but oh well. I actually like this a lot better than what I had in mind; I was originally gonna keep the chapter to Shadow's perspective, but as I was writing, I realized it was gonna work. I like how this chapter has a perspective of three characters as it allows for you guys to be informed what's going on in different places and how things are coming along.**

**Also, I want to let you know that the writing style is a combination of Erin Hunter's and my own; I really wanted to keep it the books and I really enjoy how Erin Hunter reminds the readers of certain information, which is why I told you guys stuff that you already knew; Leafpool and Crowfeather being the parents of Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit. **

**I would also like to take this time and ensure you that the story will progress into the plot soon; Shadow and John being in the forest with the forest cats. I'm building things up to establish relationships and to build suspense, such as the prophecy from Spottedleaf to Leafpool. I have also hinted at something to do with John and his connections to cats. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Do you like it so far? Anywhere I could improve? Anything would be helpful and I would be most appreciated to hear from you. Reviews will be used as motivational boosters to write more. :)**

**Anyway, see ya next time!**


End file.
